The Parent Project
by irrelevant-thesis
Summary: Alfred can't help but fall in love with a small orphan boy. Then he gets an idea. Why don't all the fellow countries adopt a kid and raise them? He could only smile thinking about how happy the children and the countries could be.
1. The Parent Project

Checking his watch Alfred sighed. He was late, and he knew there was no way that he would be getting to the world meeting on time. Sighing he took out his phone and sent England a quick text telling him he was going to be late. Of course, no matter what excuse he could fathom there really was no reason for him to be late. After all, the meeting was in the city that he lived in.

Once his phone vibrated, Alfred reached back into his pocket to take it out. Once he unlocked it a ball slammed into his shoulder. Frowning he looked up at the stone steps to a large building. Four teenage boys ran inside leaving and who appeared to be, six year old boy standing there, his eyes wide. Alfred blinked and then bent down, picking up the baseball that had hit him. He softly tossed it back to the boy.

The boy caught it and looked down at it, and then back at Alfred. "I-I'm sorry," He said holding the ball close to his chest.

Alfred shook his head and walked over sitting on the steps and looked up at him, "So you like baseball?" He said trying to make the small boy comfortable.

The boy nodded and sat down as far away as possible on the same step. He looked at the ball down in his hands. Alfred frowned and throw a playful punch into his shoulder, "hey there buddy," he said smiling at him, "what's wrong?"

The boy shrugged, "Nothing…" he said his voice small.

Alfred nodded, "Well, my name is Alfred Jones," he said giving him a smile, "What's your's?"

The boy blinked, "Tommy," he said.

Alfred nodded, "What's your last name?" He asked smiled and him noticing that the boy had moved closer to his side.

Tommy shrugged, "I don't have one." This made the American man frown, "My mommy never told me my daddy's name and then she left me here."

Alfred frowned. He felt his own heart ache staring at the small child. He hated having to see the boy act so sad. "Well," Alfred said leaning back on the stone steps, "How would you like to come live with me?"

Tommy's face became bright as a smiled spread across his lips, "Really!" He said excited.

Alfred nodded, "But first I need to go to a meeting. I promise I'll be back, okay?" He said smiling.

Tommy nodded and hugged him before running back into the building. Alfred chuckled and stood up walking down the street heading to the office room.

"ALFRED!" A voice boomed as he walked into the room, "YOU ARE NEARLY AN HOUR LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Alfred blinked and started confused at the German standing inches away from his face. "I was busy," he simply said going to his seat.

He sat there for about two hours ignoring all the other countries talk about their ideas and plans to make the world better because all he could think about was Tommy. Smiling softly he could picture him and the boy playing baseball out in his yard.

When he snapped out of his thoughts he noticed everyone in the room staring at him with a raised eyebrow, "What…." He said confused.

"It's your turn," whispered the British man beside him.

That's when he got the idea for how he'd make the world better. Smiling he stood up and looked at everyone.

"My Idea is 'The Parent Project'" He said with a large smile on his face. Everyone in the room looked at him with their eyebrow raised, "My idea is that everyone adopts a child from a local orphanage and raise them." Many of the countries looked at him, and just rolled their eyes, "No listen!" He said, "They are people too, and they need a chance just like everyone else."

The British man sighed, "We don't have time to take care of a child." He said.

"Well neither do the children's parents!" He said, "The working class may not have time to spend with their child every moment, but they find time. So can us!"

The room erupted into a soft mumble as they thought about the idea. Many of them hated the total idea of having to take care of a child, and plus the idea to them just seemed so stupid. Why would they have to take care of a child? After a few minutes of discussion all the people agreed that it would be a good idea. Alfred smiled his heart pounding in his chest.

"So we'll do it!" He said in a happy voice. "Cool, okay so, uh….."

He stopped for a second. Since this plan had just come to his mind he hadn't really thought of an idea for how everyone could know if the other was doing what they were supposed to do. Rubbing the back of his neck he smiled.

"I got it," He said, "Everyone needs to keep a journal and talk about moments with their kid,"

After a few groaned everyone nodded and said they'd do it. His heart soaring high, Alfred sat back in his chair and started thinking about Tommy, and the other kids that lives would be changed forever.


	2. Tommy

**Tommy's Story**

I don't know who my dad is, my mom never told me. I guess it was because he lied to her when she met him, sayin' that he was someone that he wasn't, but I guess that's life, right? My name is Tommy. Ever'one wants to know my last name, but I can't tell yah. I was never told it. I come from the south, Georgia actually. I don't know why my mom brought me all the way up to New York, but she had her reasons I guess.

My story ain't too sad I guess. I mean I grew up for six years with a single mom who worked two jobs to feed me, but I don't think I had a bad life. Well, not as bad as it seemed. Yah see, my mom was a thief. She stole a lot of jewels and pawned them off at the different pawn shops around the small town that we lived in.

She got caught and arrested. The police asked me if I could've stayed with some aunt or somethin' but the only woman I could think of was Aunt Bernice. She was a big hefty woman who lived down the street from us. Now it ain't like it matters much, but I kinda guess it does because I come from a racist town, but she's black. I loved her really. She was so kind, and would cook for me a mom all the time! Let me tell yah, she made the best food ever, let me tell you. Well, that really isn't the point.

Anyway, Aunt Bernice said she couldn't take me. My mom begged the men to take me up north. I'm guessin' that it was because my dad lives down in Georgia, and my mom doesn't want him gettin' me. Makes since I guess. So yeah, that's basically my story. Told yah it ain't too bad.

**How Alfred got him**

As soon as the meeting was over, Alfred ran out of the room and down the street towards the orphanage. His heart was pounding in his ears and a large smile was spread across his face as he ran up the steps and knocked on the wooden doors. They opened and before he could do anything there where a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

Alfred laughed knowing exactly who it was. He placed his hand on the boy's back and smiled. He pulled away, his blue eyes sparkling as a smile was spread across his face. "You came back for me!" He said.

Alfred laughed, "I promised I would, didn't I?"

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his chest as Alfred walked into the building. He sighed looking around the dark dusty building. Tommy smiled, "I'll go get my stuff," He said, "Mr. Wilkinson's office is over there," he said pointing at the big glass doors."

Alfred nodded, "Thank you," He said putting the boy on the floor, watching him run off. Alfred knocked on the doors.

"Come in," a deep voice boomed. Alfred stepped into the room.

The man behind the desk had glasses resting low on his nose. His face was twisted in a scowl seeing the young man. Wrinkles covered his pale face as snow white hair sat on his head. He looked miserable.

"What do you want?" He snapped sitting back in his chair.

"Well I…" He swallowed. This man reminded him of an old Arthur, his English brother, "I want to adopt a boy. His name is Tommy."

The man frowned. He hadn't expected Alfred to say he wanted to adopt anyone, especially such a young boy. "Are you sure?" He asked moving to grab papers.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I am,"

The man sighed and placed the papers on the desk, "Sign here… here…. Here…" He said as he went through and highlighted some places. Alfred did, as the man sighed, "Have fun, he is yours."

Alfred walked out of the office to see Tommy sitting on a bench looking around a small suitcase next to him. Alfred smiled and lifted the boy into one arm, and then his suitcase. "Let's go home," he said smiling.

**Journal Entry**

"Come on, daddy!" Tommy yelled pulling on Alfred's hand.

Alfred chuckled softly as the boy pulled him towards the big Mets stadium. For his tenth birthday Alfred had bought the tickets for the Yankees vs. Mets game. Tommy loved the Yankees and he was so excited. He had never been to a real game; he had only watched them on TV. The boy smiled as they walked to where the sits are, his eyes shining with amazement. He smiled at Alfred and led them to their sets.

Throughout the whole game Tommy was smiling happily. He really wanted to catch a ball, but he didn't think he was going to get to. Towards the end of a game a ball came to them. Many people reached for it but one hand reached up and grabbed it. Tommy looked up his eyes bright as Alfred brought his hand down and handed it to Tommy with a sweet smile. Tommy threw his arms around Alfred's neck as he took the ball, and smiled holding it in his hands.

Six years later Alfred found himself sitting in the stands of a travelball baseball playoff game. Tommy was the shortstop for his team. Rubbing his hands together Alfred took a deep breath. All the team need was one more out, and they were going to the traveling World Series. Tommy had been talking about this game nonstop, and Alfred knew how much the teenager wanted to win.

A large crack echoed through the stadium as the hitter hit the ball. Alfred's heart started to beat as he watched Tommy run forward. In the last moment he dove to the ground. A large cheer went through the crowd as he caught the ball right before it hit the ground.

Alfred jumped to his feet and cheered. As Tommy looked up he saw his father on his feet cheering. He smiled and stood up holding the ball over his head as the team surrounded him in a big bear hug.

After the game Alfred was waiting leaning on the car for him. Tommy walked up and wrapped his arms around Alfred. The sixteen year old was as tall as Alfred now, and his brown hair was long and hung right over his eyes. Alfred smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm proud of you," He said.

"Thanks dad."


	3. Virginia

**How Arthur got her**

Arthur was sitting in his kitchen as he waited for his tea to finish. He sighed and looked out the window at the beautiful rolling hills of the English countryside. He currently was in a small house in a small village. He needed peace from all his other coworkers, and busy cities, and just needed to relax with a small amount of people, in a quiet town.

He heard the doorbell ring, and he raised an eyebrow as he walked over to it. Usually the people in the town would come and sit and talk with him for hours on end. Children would come and listen to his stories, but there was one girl in the town that spent most of her time at his house.

Her parents had died a long time ago, and she usually was in some sort of trouble. He really loved the teenager though. She was a good kid; just made so many bad choices. She was 18 now, so he had no really control over her, but he helped her anyway that he could. He opened the door and frowned seeing her.

Her make-up was smeared down her face as she looked up at him. He frowned and ushered her inside extremely worried for the poor girl, "Carolyn?" He asked his voice showing how concerned he was, "Love, what's wrong."

Carolyn whimpered and rubbed her eyes, "I did something really bad," She said softly.

He frowned and let her sit down on his couch, "What happened? What did you do?" He asked trying to stay calm.

Carolyn sniffled and stared down at her hands, "While you were gone at your meeting a month ago, my friend had a party at her house," England hung his head with a groaned, "And I got really drunk, and this guy came up to me, and…and…" She started crying, "Arthur I'm pregnant!" She sobbed, "I don't know what to do! I can barely afford to take care of myself, and now there is a baby?"

Arthur's breath hitched as he looked up at her. He went over and sat next to her, "Shh," he said softly as he held her rocking back and forth, "Please don't cry, we will figure this out," he said sweetly, "I'll be here with you every step of the way, I promise."

Carolyn looked up at him with big eyes, "Really?" She wiped her tears away, "I'm not ready for a kid," She said, "I was going to get an abortion an-"

Arthur held up his hand "Carolyn," he said calmly, "you are NOT getting an abortion. You made a choice and you have to take the consequence." He said, "Plus, that is a life you are taking away."

She looked at him in disbelief, "I came here for your support!" She yelled getting to her feet, "Not for a life lesson!"

He stood up, and grabbed her hands, looking at her in the eyes, "I am supporting you." He smiled at her, "I promise I will stay with you until the baby is born, you won't be alone. Okay?"

The girl hung her head and placed her hands on her stomach, and then looked at him, "I want you to raise him," She said looking at him, "I want you to be the father of my baby,"

Arthur's face softened, "Of course," he said softly, "I'll do that,"

Carolyn smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you," She said as she nuzzled her face into his chest as he rubbed her back

Eight months later Arthur found himself sitting in a hospital room holding a bundle of pink blankets in his arms. He smiled and ran his finger of the newborn's soft cheek as he smiled brightly. As the girl opened her oddly colored green eyes he smiled.

"Hey there," He said softly holding her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at him. He looked at the girl laying in the bed smiling at him, "Do you want to hold her Carolyn?"

She shook her head, "No," she said softly, "She isn't my baby," She looked away from him, not wanting to see the pain on his face.

"So you don't want any part in her life?" He asked. She nodded, "Alright, I understand."

He leaned down and kissed the top of the girl's head and rested her on his chest as he stood up and walked over to the window, looking out, letting the child drift back to sleep. He looked back at Carolyn. She smiled at him, and just nodded a thank you, before falling back to sleep.

As soon as he could, Arthur took the child home. She never left his arms. He was always holding her, and kissing her head. She was his little princess. She was perfect.

**Journal Entry**

Arthur sighed as he looked through the newspaper. He and his daughter where in London at the moment. He sighed and looked at the phone when it started to ring. He raised an eyebrow noticing it was from the school Virginia went to and frowned.

"This is Mr. Kirkland," He said laying the paper down.

"Hello, the school was wondering why Virginia Kirkland did not show up today?"

Arthur's face went pale. She said her friend was giving her a ride to school. His heart started pounding in his ears, "I don't know, she said that she was going with a friend,"

How could he be so stupid? He always took her to school! What kind of trouble was she getting herself into? This was crazy! "Alright," The receptionist said, "She did not show up today. Should I inform an official?"

Arthur blinked, "No no that is alright, if she doesn't come home at normal time I will call, thank you for calling me." He hung up.

It was late at night when Virginia walked into the door. Arthur gasped staring at his sixteen year old daughter. Her normal dirty blond hair now was black tipped with lime green streaks in it. She was wearing a black one sleeved lace dress and combat boots. She had on thick eyeliner and mascara.

"Virginia Elizabeth Kirkland!" He screamed, "What the hell did you do!"

Virginia rolled her eyes and walked past him, heading to her room. He frowned and grabbed her arm pulling her to his chest, "Let go of me," She glared at him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Virginia, please, just tell me what you are doing,"

She glared, "I'm tired of being this "proper lady" that you want me to be. I am my own person. I can make my own decisions and be who I want to be. I'm done being your protected little princess." She started up the stairs again, "and before you say you treat me like this because you care, I know you took me because you felt sorry for my sorry excuse for a mother." With that she went to her room and slammed the door shut.

Arthur sunk onto the steps and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He sighed and slowly walked up the stairs. He could hear the loud rock music blaring from her room. He sighed and leaned on the door, knocking on it softly.

She opened it and stared into his hurt expression. Her hard uncaring shell disappeared as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest tears flowing from her eyes, "I didn't mean that," she said, "I'm sorry daddy,"

Arthur sighed, "Look, Virginia, all I want to know is why you decided to do this?"

She pulled away and looked up with him, before pulling him into her room and showed him the pictures she found of him in his punk stage and then started giggling, "Those are some tight pants daddy," She laughed,

Arthur went red, "Where did you find these!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his red face, "In the photo albums on the bookshelf." She smiled, "I have a question," He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Will you teach me to play guitar too?"

Arthur frowned, "That is completely and utterly un-lady like and I refuse to…" he looked at her hard gaze and sighed in defeat, "fine," he said softly, "but first, please put on something that covers you better, I'm fine with you dressing punk like, but nothing that exposes you too much. I don't want a boy looking at you the wrong way."

Virginia rolled her eyes, "Oh my god dad, you are so over dramatic. I am perfectly covered, but fine."

Arthur laughed, "What can I say, I love my princess."

"Dad!" She complained

He laughed softly at her and shook his head.


	4. Ekaterina

**Ekaterina's Story**

The police took me. That's why I'm here. Sure I could tell you the long story, but I'd rather not. I prefer not to talk about it unless I have to, but as it seems, I do not have a choice.

It was late one night and it was snowing. I remember clearly how the red and blue lights reflected on the falling ice. I cocked my head watching. I was lying in the window sill of my room as the big men got out of the car. They were dressed in all blue and had funny little caps on their heads. The two men walked up to the door and knocked on it. I heard a glass bottle shatter downstairs. I jumped and went and looked out my door. I could hear my parents screaming downstairs at each other in hushed voices.

I slowly walked downstairs holding my old teddy bear to my chest. I looked over my shoulder to see my drug addicted parents still yelling at each other. I blinked and reached up opening the door. One of the men stopped talking and looked at me. At first he was probably stunned. I had scars all over my body. My father had busted my eyebrow open last night, so I still had a bloody cut there.

The man got a soft smile and crouch down. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were this odd color of purple and he had white hair on top of his head. "Hey there sweetie," he said softly, "Is you mommy and daddy home." I nodded not knowing what was going to happen.

The man with the purple eyes nodded at the other guy. He walked inside with a gun by his side. I looked back at the purple eyed man as he pulled me into his arms. I held my teddy bear closer to me as he smiled, "That's a cute teddy bear you have," He told me sweetly.

I nodded, "She's a ballerina."

He smiled and walked me towards his car, "Do you dance?"

Sadly I shook my head no, "My mommy won't let me… She said I was to fat and ugly to ever dance."

He frowned and sat me in the car, "I think you look like a perfect dancer," he said sweetly.

I smiled and hugged my teddy bear close. After a little while the other man walked out of the house with my Mother and Father with their hands behind their backs. The two of them went to jail for possession of illegal materials, theft, murder, and child abuse. The man with the purple eyes took me to an orphanage. I lived there since on.

**How Ivan got her**

Four days after the meeting Ivan sighed and looked around his house his arms crossed across his chest. He didn't like the idea of a child living in the house. He liked the peaceful quietness of living alone. He didn't want to have to worry about another person getting in his stuff and messing up anything. It would also be a pain to have to cook for another person.

Then again, he didn't like being alone. He sat on the couch and smiled thinking about the sound of feet running across the hardwood floors of the house, and then he remembered her, the little girl who he had taken to the orphanage. He knew about all the abuse that she had to live with, and he didn't think it was fair that she had to stay in that place without anyone to love her.

What if she was adopted? He couldn't think of having any other kid but her in the house. She was so cute and innocent, and it was obvious that she just wanted someone who could love her the way she deserved.

He got up and quickly pulled on his jacket before walking out of the door. He looked around at the falling snow as he walked down the ice covered side-walk. It was falling the same way it did the night he took her to the orphanage. He sighed at the memory; after all, she looked so sad and miserable.

Once he got there he walked up the slick stone steps to the front door. He knocked and straightened his back. After a few minutes a young woman opened the door. Her hair was tied back, and a few pieces where hanging around her face. She looked tired.

"Oh, hello," She said smiling, "How can I help you?"

Ivan sighed. He didn't know the girls name, just what she looked like. "There was a girl brought here by the police about four days ago. Is she still here?"

The woman sighed, "I don't remember who come in on what day or who brings them." She sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Do you have a name?"

Ivan sighed, "Sadly no," He said, "But she had snow white blonde hair and the clearest blue eyes." He said, "I was the policeman who brought her hear. She had a teddy bear also, and she said it was a dancer."

The woman let him in, "Wait, I think I know who you are talking about."

Ivan nodded and sat down in a chair in the main hall of the building. It was dark and stuffy in there. He had never liked this place, and he hated it every time he had to leave a child there. Of course the women who worked there where nice, but it was just a sad place. He sighed and leaned back closing his eyes.

After a few moments he opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. He looked and saw the small girl. She was still holding the teddy bear close to her as she looked at him with those big eyes of hers. He smiled at her. Her face soon brightened up looking at him.

He smiled, "Hey there sweetie," He said softly

She walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was much of a hug, but he smiled and picked her up. She smiled looking at him, "You came back," She said with a smile.

He smiled, "Yeah I did." He said softly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me," He asked softly.

Her face brightened up as she nodded still holding her teddy bear close. "Da!" She said happily.

**Journal Entry**

Ivan sighed and looked over his shoulder as he cooked dinner. He smiled at the twelve year old practicing dancing in the kitchen. She was beautiful as a dance, and she practiced non-stop. Any chance she got she was dancing. Looking at her feet he raised an eyebrow. Ekaterina fell out of her Pirouette. She looked at him.

"Are those the new pointe shoes I got you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ekaterina pushed a piece of loose hair out of her face, "Well…" She hung her head, "Yes," She said softly.

Ivan sighed, "Why can't you wear your old ones? Those are for practice," He said going back to cooking.

Ekaterina sighed, "But daddy!" She huffed, "The old ones aren't as good, and plus I have to break these in, right?" Ivan looked back at her. She frowned, "My teacher told me if I can't get to twenty in a row I might as well kiss my dream good bye." She straightened her back, "So I have to practice on good new point shoes, and not my old worn out ones."

Ivan frowned and looked at her, "When did he say that," He frowned.

She stopped and looked at her father, "Daddy, you can't say anything to him!" She said, "Please tell me you won't."

He took a deep breath, but nodded, "Fine, but take those off," He said, "Please, dinner is ready."

By the time she was eighteen, Ivan found himself sitting in a Moscow theater. Ekaterina had auditioned, and made it into the Moscow Ballet. She was a beautiful dancer. Everything about her was perfect; at least that's what he thought. He smiled and looked down at the paper in his hands. Tonight they were preforming 'Don Quixote'. He smiled seeing her name next to 'Kitri'. He smiled and looked back up at the curtains opened, and the show began.


	5. Ludovica

**Ludovica's Story**

I don't have much of a story to tell. I lived with an elderly woman in Naples. She didn't know who my mother was, all she said was one day she went out to get her papers and there I was sitting on her doorstep. There was a small note too. All it said was.

_Her name is Ludovica. Please take care of her; I'll come back for her._

Of course I was eight years old, and no one had come for me. It was a lonely life. Sure, nice Miss Russo took great care of me, but we didn't do much together. She was 73 when I was left there. I am surprised she even took me in. She said she did it because she was lonely. Her husband died a while ago, she wouldn't tell me from what cause.

One day she called me downstairs. She had been sick for a while, and it worried me. She told me if anything happened she would find somewhere else for me to stay. She didn't want me going to an orphanage. I thought that she'd just send me to another old couple.

Slowly she got worst and worst. It was scary. Miss Russo and I didn't always get along, mostly because she always said I didn't understand how much she sacrificed for me, but I didn't want her to die. She was the closest thing to a family member I had.

One day she was talking on the phone. I know it's wrong to easy drop, but I was curious. She was talking to man. Then it hit me. She was going to give me away. I can't deny that my heart broke. She obviously didn't care about me either. So many days I knew that I was nothing but a burden, a girl that was unwanted by everyone, even her own mother.

I went upstairs and packed her things, waiting for this mystery man to come. Miss Russo knew that I knew about the man coming to get me, and knew I would be ready to go when he got there. Miss Russo told me that she hoped this was the right idea for me, she said knew the boy would love me.

**How Lovino got Her**

Lovino sighed. He knew his longtime friend Miss Russo was failing. He also knew about the girl she was taking care of. He had offered so many times to take the child, mostly because he had always wanted to be a father to a child. He also needed a kid of Alfred's Parent Project, but even if the Parent Project didn't exist he couldn't pass up the chance to be a father for the girl.

He pulled up the drive way and his heart started pounding. What if she hated him? Most people did when they first met him, but he didn't care. Even if she did hate him, he would always love her. It was odd. Most people saw his dickish nature and thing that he couldn't ever be loving, but the truth was, he loved almost everyone and everything. He just didn't want people thinking that he was weak.

Getting out of his car, he slowly walked to the house and knocked on the door softly. He smiled as Miss Russo, even though he wanted to cry and hug her. She let him into the house and smiled softly.

Of course, the girl expected some elder man to take her, so she wasn't going to enjoy this at all. Miss Russo sighed, "Ludovica!" She called, "Come on honey."

The girl huffed and came to the top of the stairs and caught her breath. She started at the young man and cocked her head, slightly confused. Lovino smiled softly at her, knowing she was probably expecting someone much older to come and take her.

Miss Russo sighed, "Come on honey, it isn't polite to stare." She smiled, "This is Lovino, he will be taking care of you, till your mother can come back."

Ludovica nodded, "I need help with my bags," she said softly.

Lovino smiled and went up the stairs and let her lead him to her room. He looked around the large area and frowned. He didn't have any rooms this size in his house. She noticed his frown, but decided not to ask what was wrong. She was scared he just didn't want her just like everyone else. He smiled at her, and picked up the bags, carrying them downstairs to his car.

Miss Russo smiled and hugged Ludovica tears in her eyes, "Be nice to him honey, he will love you till the end of time," She said softly as she kissed the girl's forehead. Ludovica nodded and went and got into the car. She looked out the window as the house disappeared.

After a small amount of time she looked up at him, "Will you leave me too?" She asked in a small voice.

Lovino felt his own heart break, "No my principessa," he said softly.

**Journal Entry**

Lovino huffed as he waited for this 'boy' to show up. In his eyes, no boy was perfect for his precious princess. Ludovica and he became extremely close very fast. Even though she didn't have everything that she did when she lived with Miss Russo, her life was perfect. Lovino treated her better than she could have hoped for. He truly did love her.

He heard a knock on the door and stood up walking over to it. He opened it and saw the boy. His hair was slightly slicked back in a messy way, and his tie of his suit was slightly loosened. Lovino cocked his head looking at the boy's messy, yet somewhat good looking appearance.

The boy held out his hand to shake Lovino's hand, "I am Giuseppe, Ludovica's boyfriend," He said softly.

Lovino nodded, "Right…" He said softly.

He let the boy in, knowing that his daughter would need some more time to get ready. She always took hours, because everything had to be perfect. Lovino made the boy sit down and he looked at him dead in the eyes.

"And how do I know I can trust you not to hurt my baby?" Lovino said staring the boy down with a hard glare.

Giuseppe blinked, unsure what to say, "Because I love her," He said softly.

Lovino's eyes narrowed as he snarled slightly, "Let's get one thing clear, boy," He started in a cold harsh voice, "You harm one hair on her head, or you make her shed one tear, and you will regret it, do I make myself clear?" The boy, who was now wide eyed and his face was pale, nodded stiffly. Lovino nodded, "I'm glad I made myself clear." He said calmly.

The two boys looked up to see Ludovica walked down the stairs. Her hair was slightly curled and it fell over her bare shoulders of her light blue strapless dress. Her make-up was simple and framed her natural beauty. Lovino was slightly stunned as he looked up at his little princess. She really wasn't his anymore.

Lovino walked over and wrapped her in his arms kissing her cheek, "You look wonderful, my principessa," He said smiling.

Ludovica blushed, "Daddy, your embarrassing me!" She complained and he just chuckled.

He let her go and watched at Giuseppe wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lips softly. Lovino took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from blowing up on the boy for touch his precious little girl.

"I want her home by 10," He said sternly. The boy nodded, understanding. Lovino cupped Ludovica's cheeks and pecked either side of them, "Be safe, and don't get into trouble, okay?" He asked softly.

Ludovica nodded and kissed her father's cheek before letting Giuseppe led her out of the house. Lovino sighed and looked out the window as Giuseppe help his baby girl into his car, and then drove off with her. He sighed and smiled slightly, knowing she was happy.


	6. Olivier

**Olivier's Story**

I honestly don't remember anything about my family. As far as I'm concerned they never existed. I started out being abandoned on a front stop of an older woman's house. Of course, she was too old to take care of me, so she dropped me off somewhere else. I'm not sure where. That part of the story never found its way back to me.

Anyway, I was passed around for a bit, always being abandoned by someone else. Finally I was left outside of an orphanage, where thankfully I was taken in. I never fit in so well. Most of the boys there where much stronger than me, and would laugh pushing me down onto the side walk. I usually had scraps on my knees and my elbows. I would sit in my room for hours and stare out the window as snow fell on the ground. I hated it. I hated being alone and feeling unwanted.

In the orphanage I was often forgotten. Left out of the games they played or only got scraps for dinner. The thing that hurt most was to watch all the boys who had been so mean to me go with loving families and be happy as I stayed curled up on my bed being over looked by everyone.

**How Matthew got Him**

Matthew sighed and watched as the warm breath form his lips disappeared into the air around him. He looked up at the sky and watched as the snow fell around him, his mind drifting off. He was tired of being ignored every day. No one saw him there as they talked like he didn't exist, but that really didn't matter that much to him.

He sighed and kicked a rock walking down the street. When he looked up though, he saw a boy pushed to the ground. He blinked. His shaggy hair fell down over his blue eyes as he looked back up at the boys. They laughed coldly and kicked dirt up into his face.

Matthew clinched his fists. He could stand to see this happen to anyone. He took a deep breath and stormed over to them and stood in between the older boys and the one on the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snapped his arms crossing.

The teenage boys just laughed and walked away, ignoring him completely. Matthew sighed and crouched down, helping the little boy to his feet. He seemed to be about 6 years old. He smiled softly at the kid, but he didn't smile back.

"Hello," Matthew said to the boy.

The boy stood up and brushed the dirt off himself "H-Hi…" He said in a soft voice, his eyes looking so sad and lonely.

Matthew frowned and reached down and took his hand. The boy flinched and pulled his hand away making Matthew's frown only deepen, "I won't hurt" He said softly.

The boy just frowned and nodded. He slowly reached back and took Matthews hand again. Matthew sighed, but gave the boy a sweet smile and led him down the street.

"What's your name," he said smiling at him.

The boy looked at him "Olivier," he said softly.

Matthew nodded, "Mine is Matthew." He said "where do you live?"

Olivier sighed, "Mr. Parson's Orphanage."

Matthew blinked and looked down at the boy feeling bad. "Well," He said not really wanting to take the sad looking boy back there, "How about you come to my house," He said, "I'm sure it will be more welcoming there."

The boy looked at him his large hopeful eyes, "Really?" He asked happily.

Matthew nodded, "But I guess I'll have to go, and tell them that I'm going to take you, hm?" He said smiling at him.

Olivier smiled and wrapped his arms around him, "Thank you," he said happily.

**Journal Entry**

"Bye. Have fun okay, and call if anything is wrong," Matthew told the 9-year-old

Olivier rolled his eyes, "Alright dad," He laughed shutting the door heading inside the large ice arena.

He sighed holding his hockey stick against his chest and dropped his bag on a bench and sat down, starting to but on his skates. Then he noticed someone on the ice. Cocking his head, his shaggy hair fell in front of his eyes. He soon smiled though, watching the boy on the ice.

He seemed to glide effortlessly with the music playing and he danced on the ice. Olivier smiled watching him. He smiled as he jumped and thought that he would love to do that. As the music stopped he started to clap lightly. The boy on the ice jumped and smiled at him.

"Well hey there," The boy was much older, probably around eighteen.

Olivier smiled, "Hi," he said, "That was really cool, how you skate," he said softly.

The boy smiled and looked at him, "Why don't you put on your skates and I'll show you a few moves, hm?"

Olivier smiled and nodded. He quickly pulled on his skates and took off his heavy jacket so he was only in his tight light jacket and made his way out onto the ice. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Olivier smiled and nodded, "Before we start, my name is Jacob, what's yours?"

"Olivier," he said happily.

Jacob nodded and started to skate showing him a few moves. They were just getting started when Olivier's coach yelled for him. He frowned, "Bye Jacob! Maybe we can do this sometime later!"

As soon as hockey practice was over Olivier ran back to Matthew's car and got in, "how was practice?" Matthew asked as the pulled out of the parking lot.

Olivier nodded, "It was fine," he said. He was never the best player on the team, and his coach often had him sit out. Matthew sighed and nodded. "Hey dad, I don't want to play hockey anymore."

Matthew blinked and looked at him, "Now is your coach getting you down? You just have to stick with it! I'm sure you will become a perfe-"

"No dad," Olivier said looking out the window, "I want to be a figure skater."

Matthew didn't say anything. His fists were closed tight around the steering wheel. Olivier sighed and hung his head, knowing that his father would be unhappy with that choice. Matthew looked at him and scratched his head, and sighed.

"I'll support anything you want to do," he said softly, a smile on his lips, "but you have to finish this season, and then you can start."

Olivier's face broke into a large smile, "Thank you!"

Nine years later Matthew found himself sitting on a cold bench at the World Championships for Figure skating. He bit his lip waiting for his son to get on the ice. He wanted to go down there and tell the boy that he would be perfect, but of course he had to sit up in the stands. He sighed watching all of the skaters go over the ice.

After a long moment Matthew saw Olivier stand behind the wall to the ring, and then move onto the ice, gliding over as ice pushed up around the blades of his skates.

"Next up, Olivier Williams, from Canada."

Matthew smiled and watched as the music started to play.


	7. Herbert

**Herbert's Story**

Before you think that I'm in this orphanage because of some horrible story, you're wrong. I had a very nice family at one point in time, but they left me. I don't mean they put me on the side of the road in a storm and drove away, I mean they died.

I was six when it happened, so I don't remember much of it, but I do remember a few different things here and there.

It was my birthday when the accident happened. My parents were taking me out to eat at my favorite restaurant. I was so excited. My parents weren't home often because of their jobs, so we didn't get to do much together. We were almost there when IT happened.

The light had just turned green when I looked out the window on my mother's side. I saw bright lights and I screamed 'daddy' before another car collided into ours. My mother was instantly killed. I soon blacked out, because shattered glass completely covered my body.

The doctor's said I was in a coma for a while. I remember waking up, and thinking I was just in my room, and my mother would be coming in to wake me up soon and all of that was just a nightmare. Sadly I was wrong. I remember looking around the room and seeing all the nurses stop and stare at me. I didn't understand at first when the doctor told me that I couldn't see my parents. I didn't understand that they didn't survive the crash.

There is a big blank spot that I don't remember.

The next thing I can tell you is holding onto the hand of Miss. Perkins, the woman who owns the orphanage, as my parent's bodies were lowered into the ground. That's all I remember, or want to remember.

**How Ludwig Got Him**

Ludwig huffed staring at the brick building. He didn't want to do this. Well, he did, but he didn't want to have to raise a child. He was afraid he was too busy to ever spend any time with him, or her. He was about to walk away when he looked across the street and saw a man with his son hand in hand. The little boy had such a big smile on his face. Ludwig looked back at the building, wondering how many children where in there without a smile on their face. Sighing, he walked up the steps. He had to do this.

As soon as he walked in a few children in the main hall ran down a hallway disappearing into the large house. He looked around, confused.

"Excuse me?" He called not seeing anyone.

A woman poked her head out from a window and smiled, "Oh!" She said happily as she walked over, straightening out her dress, "Sorry sir, I was organizing files. How can I help you?" She said smiling brightly.

Her plush lips were covered in ruby red lipstick. That appeared to be the only time of make-up she had on her pale face. She seemed young, but aged with tiredness. Her hair was a dark brown, but her eyes were like sapphires.

He took a deep breath, "It's quite alright… I was here to adopt a child." He said softly.

Her face seemed to brighten up more, "Yes of course!" She said cheerily, "Do you know if you want a boy or a girl? Or does it not matter?" She said going back to her record room.

Ludwig sighed, "It doesn't matter," he said looking at the mess of papers, "But I want someone who hasn't smiled in a long time."

She instantly stopped and looked at him, a large smile appearing on her face. She took out a specific file and a few papers, "His name is Herbert," She said softly, "Just sign in this places and I'll be back."

Ludwig blinked a few times, wondering way she seemed to know exactly the child. He sighed and shook his head as he read over the papers. As he started to sign, he looked up and say the woman appear with a boy. His hair was jet black, and hung over in his eyes. His eyes were like glass, almost white. He seemed so lost and said.

Ludwig signed the paper and then kneeled down and opened his arms for the boy. The little boy looked at him for a moment and then walked over and snuggled into his arms. The woman smiled as Ludwig lifted the boy into his arms. Both he and the woman were surprised that the little boy accepted Ludwig so easily. It was a stunning sight to see.

**Journal Entry**

Ludwig sighed and looked at the boy as he put his bag on the ground. The boy gave him a small smiled, "I'll be alright," He said softly.

Herbert was now an inch taller than Ludwig. His hair was cut in a high and tight style, unlike his normal shaggy style that drove Ludwig crazy. His eyes still looked like ice. He had joined the army not long ago, and Ludwig was having issues with sending him off to boot camp. He could have just trained him, but no one would allow him to.

"I know you will be," Ludwig said softly.

There was a honk from outside, telling them that the bus was there. Herbert picked up his bags as Ludwig opened the door. They looked at each other for a moment and then shook hands. Both of them were still awkward with most signs of affection. Herbert nodded and started his way to the bus. Right before he got on he dropped his bags and ran back to Ludwig wrapping his arms around him.

Ludwig was stunned at first and stumbled back, but he soon wrapped his arms around him and patted his back. After a moment Herbert took a deep breath and pulled away, "S-Sorry," He stuttered.

Ludwig shook his head, "It's alright, I'll miss you," Herbert nodded and walked back, getting on the bus.

Herbert had been home and officially in the military now for 4 years. He left boot camp as one of the best. He was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating eggs and sausage, as Ludwig sat across from him, reading the paper. Herbert was unsure how to tell him. Two days ago he got a letter. All it said was he was being deployed to Afghanistan in sixty days. He was unsure how his father would react.

"Hey, dad?" Herbert said. Ludwig put the paper down and raised and eyebrow. Herbert just slid the paper over the table at him.

Ludwig's breath hitched as he read, "When did you get this…" He said softly.

Herbert sighed, "Two days ago," he said softly. He said there and hung his head, "I'm scared." He said softly.

Almost instantly he was wrapped protectively in Ludwig's arms. He held his son close as he sighed, "It will be alright," He said softly, even though on the inside his heart was pounding.

Sixty days later, Ludwig stood in a crowd of people at the local armory and watched the busses drive off, carrying all the boys off to the airport.

Herbert had been gone for six months. Ludwig hadn't talked to him since he left. The house seemed empty. As he was about to drift off to sleep his phone went off. He frowned and picked it up and gasped seeing it was from Herbert.

_I'm doing okay. I miss you. Go to your computer and get on Skype. I love you._

Ludwig jumped up and went to his computer turning it on. He answered the incoming call and smiled as Herbert's face appeared.

"Hey dad," He said smiling. The two of them talked for nearly 3 hours before he finally had to go. Ludwig hadn't been happier.

Five months later Ludwig found himself standing in an airport waiting. The plane had just landed. He watched as all the soldiers came out and went to their families. He watched as small children ran forward and pounced on their fathers. He waited patiently for the last person to appear. His heart sped up as the boy ran forward and wrapped his arms around him. The two men hugged for a long moment before Herbert pulled back and looked at Ludwig's face through his tear filled eyes. Ludwig was crying himself.

"I missed you dad," He said softly.

"I missed you too, welcome home."

**A/N: This story personal meant a lot to me. My father had been deployed twice. Once to Iraq and then to Afghanistan. I know what it's like to watch the buses drive away, and then not hear from him in months, and then watch him get off the airplane.**


	8. Gilberte

**Gilberte's Story**

When I was five when I was diagnosed with brain cancer. The doctors told my mom that I had a tumor in my brain steam, and that it would start there and could travel all over my body. I had a tumor in my brain and one in my spine. The doctors said that the cancer had been there for a while so it had spread. I remember my mom stating to cry.

My mom and I lived in a small poor town in France. The doctor in town told my mom that she had to take me to Paris to a hospital there so maybe we could figure out what was wrong with me. When we got there it took about 2 weeks for them to figure it out.

I was scared. I could hear my mother in the hallway talking to the doctors. She told them that we had no way to pay for my surgeries and that I was most likely going to die if I didn't get one. I didn't know what to do so I just started crying also.

**How Francis got her**

The French man walked into the hospital with a sigh. His back was killing him and he was going to his normal doctor like he did once a week. Of course, no one could figure out was wrong with him, but it was obvious that he was having extreme back problems. As he walked down the crowded hallway he heard the sound of a woman crying. He frowned and looked down the hallway. Cocking his head, he noticed a doctor holding a woman's shoulder. He would have shrugged it off as some kind of medical thing, but then he noticed the child in the room.

Her face was pale and her eyes were dark. Her skin seemed greenish. He frowned and made his way over. He couldn't stand it when people cried. He placed a firm, yet caring hand on the woman's shoulder. The doctor looked at him and just nodded.

He tilted the young woman's chin up and stroked her cheek, "What is wrong?" He asked softly wiping her tears away.

Everyone knew exactly who he was, after all he was one of the most famous people in the country, "M-My daughter…" She said with tears in her eyes, "She has br-brain cancer," Francis frowned and looked at the young child and then back at the mother, "And I have no way to pay for the treatments."

Francis pulled the woman into a hug and rubbed her back, "I'll pay for it," He said softly, "And don't start telling me not to, because I want to."

The woman looked at him with a large smile, "Th-Thank you…"

Francis had stayed in the hospital with the mother and her child. As days past he grew more and more attached to the girl, and pretty soon the two of them were inseparable, until she took the turn for the worst. The doctors said that the cancer had spread to her kidneys. Her mother cried for hours before she finally said that she was willing to give her daughter kidneys. She told them to take both of them and give them to her daughter. France protested until they took both the girls to surgery.

That day the she gave her life to save her daughters, and Francis swore to himself that he would take care of the girl and protect and help her as long as he could

**Journal Entry**

When she turned 15 the cancer was mostly gone. Colors had come back into her face. She was happy. Francis was lying on the hospital bed with the girl asleep on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers down her back. She slept peacefully on his chest.

Looking up, Francis saw the doctor walk into the room. He was flipping through the papers on a clipboard as he read the files. "Well," He said softly, "I think it is safe to take her home, but she will need to come in for cheeks once a month."

Francis smiled and nodded. He shook the girl awake and kissed the top of her head, "Are you ready to go home?"

The girl blinked and shook her head no, "I need to say good-bye to Delrico."

Delrico was one of her best friends. They had been in the hospital at the same time. He had Leukemia. The two of them had been together since she was eight and then had been inseparable.

Francis nodded, "Alright," he said softly.

As soon as she was dressed and ready to go, she walked to her best friend's room. He smiled. They stayed there, hugging each other and snuggling with each other for nearly thirty minutes before the slowly moved apart from each other.

Delrico was much weaker and sicker than her. In fact the doctors had said that it was impossible that he would survive this. She just kept telling herself that they just didn't know what they were talking about, that he would be fine, just like she was.

Delrico took a deep breath, "Gilberte," He said softly, "You know…There is a dance here for Valentine's Day," He smiled and took her hand, "Will you go with me?" She smiled and nodded wrapping her arms back around his neck.

The next weekend France found himself in a mall with her. Every dress she tried on she hated. Francis sighed and watched her grow frustrated. The thing was, she looked so beautiful in everything she put on. After hours of her complained Francis pulled her tightly into her arms.

"Gilberte, what is wrong my love?" He said softly as he rocked her back and forth.

"What is wrong?" She complained, "I look horrible! I'm hideous! Nothing looks good on me, people stare at me like I'm some kind of freak and I am bald." She huffed, "I can't go…"

Francis sighed and kneeled down in front of her taking her hands, "You are not hideous," he said softly, "You are the most beautiful girl I know," He smiled and stroked her cheek, "And who cares what other people think? All that really matters is what you think, right?" He sighed and rubbed her arm, "And everything you put on today looked perfect."

She sighed and hung her head, "Can we go back to the store?" She said softly, "There was one dress that I liked, can we go get it?" Francis smiled and nodded taking her hand.

A few days later, Delrico was let out of the hospital to come get her. Francis and the boy waited downstairs for her to come down. As she came down Francis smiled. She was in a beautiful blue dress that hugged her body. She had gotten a wig that matched her natural hair color, and she smiled at the two. Delrico smiled and took her hand.

"You look beautiful," He said softly.

Gilberte smiled, "Thank you." She sighed as she snuggled into his arms


	9. Yvonne

**Yvonne's Story**

At the age of five I was left with no explanation. Well, I'm sure there was one, but no one cared to tell me. Then again, I don't want to know the reason, because then I might feel sorry for myself, but I shouldn't.

It was late. My father had left in a big uproar in my house. It wasn't uncommon for my parents to be screaming at each other; in fact it was a nightly occurrence. Then something was different. There was a loud crash and then my mother screamed. Just hearing them fight scared me to no end, but when I stepped down stairs I saw something that changed who I was forever.

My mother was on the floor crying heavily as my father stood above her. I stepped into the room, causing my father to look at me. He just blinked and walked out of the home his head hung. I looked at my mom only to see a broken look in her eyes as she stared blankly at the floor.

I'm sure you were expecting something dramatic, but hey, for a five year old seeing your mother in tears on the ground and watching your father just walk out without a word can be pretty traumatic. Okay back to the story.

In that same week my mother stopped looking at me. She acted like I wasn't there when I tried to talk to her. After a while I gave up. There was nothing I could do to get her to look at me again without that lost broken expression that was only painted on her face. About two weeks later she said something to me, and all it was, was: "Pack your stuff."

I wanted to make her happy so that she would start to love me again, so I did as she asked. After everything was packed I found myself standing outside the large doors of the Orphanage in Brandenburg. I was confused, and I didn't understand why my mother would bring me here, until the doors shut, and I was inside while my mother walked down the street.

The only man in that house was the one who sat in that office on the top floor, or came down and flirted with the women who work with the kids, and I decided that you can't trust anyone. No one means what they say, and they are only out to help themselves and no one else.

**How Gilbert got her**

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. His older brother, Ludwig, had gotten a job; to adopt and raise a kid. It interested him because he had always wanted to raise another kid. He looked up at the doors and sighed. He wasn't sure about this. What if all the children hated him? He smiled softly as he walked up to the door. Before he could knock a woman opened the door.

She was plump, and had rosy cheeks. Her nose was almost pig like and her long black hair fell onto her shoulders. She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Hello!" She said with a cheery voice, "How can I help you?"

He smiled softly, "I want to help someone," He said rocking back and forth on his heels, "Someone who really needs it."

She blinked and then smiled softly letting him inside, "I think I know the perfect person."

With that she let him into the house and walked back into the hallways. He followed her smiling, as he had his hands in his pockets as he looked around. A few children stopped and smiled at him or shrunk away. He sighed noticing they were going to the last room in a long hallway. She smiled softly at him.

"Now," she said giving him a reassuring smile, "She isn't the most friendly, and she doesn't trust people, but she needs someone she can love." Opening the door she stepped in.

The room was dark. He looked inside a saw a bed in the corner and a soft looking chair in the corner. In front of the window, there was a small girl sitting her knees against her chest, her eyes looking sad. He frowned and walked in behind the woman taking a deep breath, unsure on how this would go.

She blinked and looked up at them, "Hello Mrs. Harden," she said in her small sweet voice.

Mrs. Harden smiled, "Hello sweetie," She said walking over and kneeling next to the girl, "This man is here to adopt you."

She turned and looked at him with her big blue eyes and shook her head, "No, I don't want him." And she turned her head and looked back out the window.

This caused him to frown as he watched the woman, Mrs. Harden, sighed and rub the girl's cheek softly. She cried and pushed her hand away. He cocked his head watching the girl curl up in the corner, not understanding her need to be left alone. The woman sighed, and stood up and then walked over to the dresser starting to back up the girls stuff.

"Uh, Mrs.?" He said softly, "If she really doesn't want to come with me I wish not to force her,"

She shook her head no and held her hand out for the small girl. She pouted in defeat and stood up taking the woman's hand. Mrs. Harden led the two of them down to hallway to a large office where she got him to sign a few papers. He looked down at her, and gave her a soft smile. She only turned her head away and crossed her arms. He only sighed and picked up her suitcase opening the door.

**Journal Entry**

Gilbert sat on the couch flipping through a book as he heard the rustling from upstairs. He sighed and looked towards the stairs waiting for the girl to come down. With a sigh he closed the book.

"Yvonne!" He called going to the bottom of the stairs, "Come on, you're going to be late on the first day."

He looked up at the girl at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in her school clothes and a bag was slung over her shoulder as she held a bear to her chest. He sighed and gave her a soft smiled.

"He can't go to school with you honey," He said with a sweet smile.

She frowned and ran back down the hallway. With a sigh he started to climb the stairs to look for her. He sighed seeing her door shut. The two of them weren't close, but he always knew how to make her happy. He crouched in front of the door and knocked, hoping when she opened it he was at eye level.

When she opened the door tears were spilling down her cheeks, hugging the teddy bear close to her chest. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He fought for a minute but soon relaxed in his arms, throwing her arms around him, but still holding the bear in one of her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stood up, holding her in his arms. She shook her head and just nuzzled into his shoulder, "Well Yvonne, if you don't tell me I'm going to have to put you down."

"No!" She screamed hitting his shoulder.

He flinched slightly, "Hey now," he said in a strong not so sweet voice, "No hitting."

She sniffled and started to cry into his neck. Frowning he started to bounce her in his arms, trying to calm her down. He couldn't stand it when children cried.

"Oh Yvonne," He said sadly, "Please don't cry honey." He kissed her cheek sitting down in the hallway, holding her in his lap, "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

She pulled away and rubbed her eyes, a cute scowl on her face, "I'm scared," she said like he should know that already.

He sighed and brushed a piece of hair out from behind her ear, "Why?" He asked,

She frowned and only snuggled to him. He smiled softly at her, playing with her hair. It was her first day of first grade. He didn't blame the six year old for being scared to go, but especially her. After all, everyone she had trusted before him just left her behind.

"I don't want to go," she whined.

Gilbert sighed, "You know you have to," he said caringly, "But I'll hold your hand till we get to the classroom, and I promise to be waiting for you as soon as you get out, okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes again.

Later that day, he had kept his promise and was waiting by the office for her to get out. Upon seeing him, a huge smiled spread across her face as she ran up and hugged his legs. He laughed and picked her up into his arms kissing her nose, causing her to giggle cutely. He smiled a carried her all the way home. The two of them have been inseparable since that day.


End file.
